rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel
The Übermacht Sentinel is a continually recurring series of BMW-based cars first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III and has appeared in all games since then, with the exception of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In the 3D Universe, it is a mid-size luxury 4-door sedan. The Sentinel later assumes the design of a compact two-door sports coupe/convertible in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Sentinel resembles a slightly enlarged BMW 3 Series E36 (most likely the 325i/328i) with different taillights from the larger E34 and having major influences from the newer E46. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it is based on the BMW 5 Series E28 with headlights derived from a 1984-1985 US spec Honda Accord sedan and minor styling cues from the BMW 6 Series E24. However, several significant cosmetic changes may be noted between the two games, particularly with regards to the frontal and rear fascias; even the GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions are significantly different from each other, as the GTA Vice City Stories Sentinel appears less like its tuned counterpart, the Sentinel XS, which had not received the same degree of changes. In GTA San Andreas, it is primarily based on the BMW 5 Series E34, most likely the 528i, with a rectangular headlights (as opposed to E34's dual round headlights). While the Sentinel is usually a common car in the streets in most GTA titles, it is significantly rare in Vice City Stories. The GTA Advance rendition does not appear to have a clear source of inspiration for its design, but retains its slender 4-door sedan look. While the car isn't generally associated with any gang, the GTA Advance rendition is an exception, serving as the gang car for an unspecified mafia in the game, taking over the role of the Mafia Sentinel, the mafia variant of the Sentinel. At one point of GTA III's development, the Sentinel was named the "Beamer" (Beamer is a play on "Bimmer", common slang term given to BMW cars, especially the modified ones). A car of this name was previously featured in Grand Theft Auto 2, and was also based on a BMW. Meanwhile, a "Sentinal" was also in the process of development, appearing as a modern mid-size car that would go on to become the Kuruma. Both beta cars can be found in the Capital Autos website. Beamer-GTA3-front.jpg|The beta Sentinel in GTA III as the "Beamer", as depicted in the Capital Autos website. Sentinel-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Sentinel-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). beta sentinel.jpg|Very early beta of the Sentinel. HD Universe GTA IV The Übermacht Sentinel in GTA IV is now redesigned into a two-door sports coupe, based on the coupe variant of the BMW 3 Series E46 (based on its performance and styling, presumably a 2004-2006 330ci with a ZHP trim package) in chassis design, as well as the entire front, though the grille is one piece. The tail lights however, seem to be inspired by the older E36 3 Series and E39 5 Series. However it appears to have smaller body, making it also similar to the BMW 1 Series E82. Also visible are miniscule STD badges in front of the doors, near the sideskirts and front wheel wells. STD stands for "Sentinel Tuning Division", likely a play on Subaru's STi marque and BMW's in-house tuning division, BMW M, but also a reference to the acronym for "sexually transmitted disease." The format in which it is written is also similar to that of Subaru's STI division. Sentinel GTA IV.jpg|A Sentinel in GTA IV (Rear quarter view). SentinelGold.jpg|A gold Sentinel in GTA IV. GTA V The Sentinel is redesigned once again in GTA V, inspired by the newer BMW 3 Series E93 convertible (based on the engine noise and performance, most likely a 330i or 335i; however, it has the design of a 328i Convertible with performance that isn't similar), with either a N52B30AB naturally aspirated petrol six cylinder engine, a N54B30TT twin turbo 6-cylinder petrol engine or a N55B30T Twin-scroll Turbocharged engine. Three of them have a rev limit of 7000 rpm similar to the Sentinel's engine rev limit of 7000 rpm. There are elements from the E92 M3. The car also has little style ques from the Lexus ISF USE20; this is noticeable in the front grille. It is available as a hard top convertible, based on the E92 coupe. The wheels featured on this model bear a striking resemblance to Volk Racing GT30 or RE30 wheels. The same wheels are shared with the Feltzer and the Fusilade. The front face of the car has an overall appearance similar to the M3, but has some minor differences: the headlights appear more like those found on the Subaru Impreza (second facelift), and the grille is a single unit as opposed to the trademark "kidney" grille found on BMW models. The rear of the car is based mainly on the Saab 9-3. At the rear, half the bumper width features an area filled with a secondary material. Unlike the 3-series that this model is based on, the exhaust tips sit just outside the outer edges of this area, and are oval as opposed to twin-circles. Sentinel-GTAV-Front-CloseUp.jpg|Michael drives a blue Sentinel in the first trailer. KRYST4L-GTAV.jpg|Amanda's Sentinel with the KRYST4L license plate as seen in the "Michael" trailer. senback.png|The back of the Amanda's Sentinel in the "Michael" trailer ÜbermachtSentinelAmanda-Front-GTAV.png|A modified yellow Sentinel parked outside Michael's mansion. Sentinel,Ubermacht.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Sentinel_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|First-Person View of the interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Performance 3D Universe With a sturdy inline-6 engine in all its appearances (with the exception of inline-4 in Vice City Stories), the Sentinel has a decent top speed and acceleration despite its heavy weight. The car handles well, although it suffers from body roll in GTA Vice City Stories. It comes with good drifting properties, although its RWD layout sometimes leads to oversteer and tailspins; these problems are more apparent in the GTA San Andreas rendition, due to its lighter weight distribution and softer suspension. In GTA San Andreas, the Sentinel's top speed of 163 km/h (101 mph) makes it the second fastest four-door car in the game. Also, the Sentinel in all games are known to be durable due to its luxury build and heavy weight, which can withstand a large amounts of damage before destroyed, making it a suitable choice for street racing, pursuits, getaways and as a cover in shootouts. HD Universe GTA IV As a sport compact executive coupe, the GTA IV Sentinel reaches a superb top speed of 198 mph (320 km/h) - not far from the fastest vehicles in the game. It has above-average acceleration, reaching 60 mph from a stand still in 6.5 seconds, and reaching its top speed fairly quickly as well. The Sentinel's suspension is rather soft, and it tends to roll when going around tight bends at high speed; the rear of the car also tends to bounce about when traveling on uneven roads. Its handling is above average, but at high speeds it loses a lot of grip and easily spins out of control due to the lack of weight in the rear. But if controlled right, its speed and grip can be combined to produce almost-professional like drifts that can be used to slide into sharp turns and back alleyways to evade the police without difficulty. Nonetheless, it is arguably the best choice in the Modern category in multiplayer racing. Overview (GTA V) Crash deformation at higher speeds is high (quarter panels of the car may look to be "glitched" into the wheel wells if hit hard enough), and it isn't hard with this car to make the wheels jam in crashes, but the car can withstand a surprising amount of frontal impacts without failing. This car is a good car to use in online races. This car has a very smooth feeling and doesn't feel uncomfortable when driving at any speed. Modifications GTA San Andreas *The Sentinel can only be modified in a TransFender mod-garage. GTA V *Armor *Brakes *Bumpers *Engine *Exhaut *Hood *Horn *Lights *Plate *Respray *Skirts *Spoiler *Suspension *Transmission *Turbo *Wheels *Windows Prominent appearances in missions GTA III *In the mission "Bait", Catalina has sent three Colombian Cartel death squads to kill Claude. The death squads consist of three Sentinels with four men each; the Sentinel was picked as these are the fastest and best-handling four-door vehicle (excluding emergency vehicles). Claude is directed to lead the Columbians into a Yakuza ambush organized by Asuka. *In the mission Dead Skunk in the Trunk, Joey Leone orders Claude to take one Manana with a Leone dead body in the trunk, in the front of the Greasy Joe's Café, but there are two Forelli gang members in two Sentinels overseeing the car, the player needs to steal the car, make a run-away opposite the Forelli Brothers, and bring the car successful to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. *In the mission Gone Fishing, if you don't kill Ray's partner in the beach, he will enter a Sentinel and make a run for it. GTA Vice City ", GTA Vice City.]] *In GTA Vice City, a unique black Sentinel is the target's getaway vehicle in the mission "Hit The Courier". The player can obtain the car by diligently killing the driver of the car as soon as she enters it, but must not exit the car and close its door until they enter a garage or complete the mission, as the car will lock itself again. *Tommy is driving one when racing Hillary in the mission The Driver. GTA San Andreas *In GTA San Andreas, Sentinels are used by the Seville Boulevard Families during "Sweet's Girl". *Sentinels are also used as cover in the mission "The Green Sabre", when the player and Sweet must resist the onslaught of the Ballas under the Mulholland Intersection. *It is also driven in the mission "Mountain Cloud Boys", to aid Wu Zi Mu in a series of drive-by shootings against enemy gang members. *Kent Paul is seen driving a dark blue Sentinel to the airport in the GTA San Andreas mission Saint Mark's Bistro; a unique grey Sentinel can also be seen in the court yard of Marco's Bistro during this mission. GTA Liberty City Stories The Sentinel is prominently featured multiple times in GTA Liberty City Stories, all of which are depicted with a dark gray/black body color: *A black Sentinel is featured during a cutscene in "The Guns of Leone", during which Salvatore Leone charges into the Red Light District to exert revenge on the Sindaccos, running over an unsuspecting Sindacco member on the way. The car is unobtainable as the car turns into a Mafia Sentinel after the cutscene ends. *Four black Sentinels are prominently driven by hitmen hired by Ma Cipriani in "No Son of Mine"; as soon as the hitmen exit one such Sentinel, the player can easily attain the car. The cars are programmed to be heavy, which allows the player to push aside other cars without affecting the Sentinel's performance or trajectory. *The same form of Sentinels mention above can also be found during "A Walk in the Park", when Roger C. Hole and his body guards arrive at Belleville Park in three such cars parked in a row. Once the player manages to kill R.C. Hole and the body guards before they reach their cars, the player can take any of the cars to their garage; otherwise, if R.C. Hole manages to flee to the second car, the car's weight is reset to normal while the first and third cars retain their heavy weight. The Sentinels also received increased health for the mission. *The last appearance of the black Sentinel is during "Making Toni", when it serves as the player's mode of transport for the mission and is fireproof. The car can be obtained by partially submerging the car in a shallow shoreline, failing the mission; otherwise, the car is driven away by Mickey Hamfists in the end of the mission. GTA IV in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, a Sentinel is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely candy blue and black body color, similar to that of the "XS" Sentinel. As a new Sentinel will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. GTA V The Sentinel is only featured in one of GTA V's missions. *In the mission Father/Son, Michael and Franklin take Amanda's red Sentinel and use it to save Jimmy from the men who steal Michael's yacht. However, after Franklin jumps from the yatch and is caught in the Sentinel, the Sentinel's engine breaks down either due to bullet damage or overheating. This then prompts the player to take the car to Los Santos Customs to repair it, which also introduces them to car modding. Variants Mafia Sentinel : Main article : Mafia Sentinel The Mafia Sentinel, a gang variant of the Sentinel from GTA III, also known as the Leone Sentinel in GTA Liberty City Stories. Only Leones drive this vehicle. Sentinel XS : Main article : Sentinel XS The tuned version of the Sentinel, featured in GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories, GTA IV, and GTA V, which has a better top speed and acceleration than the regular one. Notable Owners *Amanda De Santa owns a red Sentinel with a custom license plate saying "KRYST4L", it, like all of the De Santa family cars, Franklin's Buffalo and his Bagger, and Trevor's Bodhi, will retain all modification's, both cosmetic and performance, for the rest of the game, and will respawn at the player's safehouse if destroyed. *Candy's Agent *Kent Paul owns a blue Sentinel. *Marco Forelli owns a grey Sentinel. *Oleg Minkov *Preston Pecinovsky *The Psycho *Tommy Vercetti owns a Sentinel by default after purchasing the Sunshine Autos, though the car already Spawns outside even if the player has yet to purchase the Sunshine Autos. Locations Sentinels are generally found throughout the business districts of all the cities; some can be seen driving in the suburbs and wealthy parts of town as well. GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland - Parked outside Marco's Bistro. *In the Staunton Island LCPD HQ parking lot. *Torrington, Staunton Island - Parked outside Kenji's Casino. *Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale - In the parking lot. GTA Vice City *Can always be found at Sunshine Autos, whether the player owns the business or not. GTA Advance *Portland Beach, Portland *Portland Harbor, Portland *Atlantic Quays, Portland *Torrington, Staunton Island *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale *Sometimes driven by Mafia members near any hospital or police station. GTA San Andreas *Inside one of the Vinewood studios, only when wanted for export. (sometimes locked) *It is common around the Prickle Pine area, Las Venturas. *Very common in business areas such as Financial or Old Venturas Strip. *Can be found driving around Easter Bay International Airport. *Can be found parked next to Pier 69. *Can be imported once the player has exported it. GTA Liberty City Stories *Harwood, Portland - Spawns inside the Capital Autos showroom after completing three levels of Car salesman. *Torrington , Staunton Island - Parked at the parking lot behind the Big Shot Casino. GTA Vice City Stories *Several Sentinels can be found at the Washington Beach car park. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Spawns around The Exchange, Middle Park, The Triangle and Little Italy in Algonquin. *Spawn around Westdyke, Alderney. *Spawn around Hove Beach, Outlook, and Downtown in Broker and in the car park in East Island City in Dukes. *Spawns in the parking lot next to the control tower at Francis International Airport in Dukes. However, stealing it is a pain because the player will attain a 4 star wanted level for driving in the airport. *Found behind the Laundromat in Hove Beach, Broker, after the mission Hung Out to Dry for Vladimir Glebov. It can be found here after the mission is completed. GTA V *Amanda's occasionally spawns at Michael's house (when playing as Michael) and always spawns when playing as Franklin or Trevor. If the player (as Franklin or Trevor) takes Amanda's Sentinel, they will get a text message from Michael to return the car *Very common in Rockford Hills, Vinewood Hills and Richman. *Occasionally spawns in Vespucci Beach. *One will spawn occasionally at Del Perro Pier. GTA Online The Sentinel in GTA Online is extremely rare: *In the mission Potshot, the Sentinel may spawn in traffic on the motorway next to the farm. *Spawns rarely in Paleto Bay *Parked at the Los Santos Golf Club *Simeon will want a Sentinel XS for his vehicle list. The Sentinel convertible may spawn more often when the XS does, allowing you to obtain one. Once you obtain an XS, keep driving around Vinewood Hills and Rockford Hills until the convertible spawns. This triggers more to spawn. *As of patch 1.13, the Sentinel can now be purchased from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $95,000. Trivia General * The names of the three Ubermacht vehicles are references to the movie "The Matrix". The Oracle is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the Zion is a reference to the last human city, and the Sentinel is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. * The Sentinel went through the most changes for a car in the entire GTA Series. * The vehicle takes its name from the Middle English slang term sentinel ''which means to watch over or guarding. **This is likely a reference to the popular culture that BMW cars are a stereotypical vehicle for wealthy people, bodyguards and gangsters. * The Sentinel plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty City Hardcore or Liberty Rock Radio in GTA IV. ** Lowdown FM or Space 103.2 in GTA V. GTA Liberty City Stories * In GTA Liberty City Stories it has a small badge on the grille with pixelized letters on it so its hard to read of it. GTA San Andreas * If the player purchases a Sentinel at the Easter Basin Docks in GTA San Andreas, sometimes the front registration plate will read "DO NNY", however the rear one still retains the original plate number found on every Sentinel. * In GTA San Andreas, as referenced in the ''cargrp.dat ''file, it, alongside the Admiral and Feltzer are the gang cars of the Mafia gang, which does not spawn anywhere on the streets without glitches. GTA IV * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sentinel fetching $2,500. *In GTA IV the Sentinel can be found with silver, gold, and black painted alloy rims, all with a chrome lip. GTA V * The Sentinel in GTA V has a similar body to the Feltzer in GTA IV. *If Amanda's Sentinel is taken by Franklin or Trevor in GTA V, Michael will text the player, saying "''I'd put the car back before Amanda takes a contract out on you. bro" or "Amanda knows you've got her car, and she's on the warpath". *If Franklin or Trevor drives a Sentinel stolen from a civilian to Michael's house, Michael will text them even if it wasn't Amanda's Sentinel. * The Sentinel is one of six updated vehicles in GTA V that do not also appears in their GTA IV and its episodes models. The other vehicles are the Feltzer, the Buccaneer, the Coquette, the Police Cruiser and the Police Maverick. *In the GTA V official gameplay trailer, Amanda's Sentinel appears as the example to customize vehicles in Los Santos Customs. *After the 1.10 update, both the Sentinel and its XS variant have been reclassed to a "Sports" car, instead of its former "Coupes" category. The reason for the sudden category change is unknown and somewhat inaccurate due it is a compact executive coupe rather than a sports car. **This was reverted back to the "Coupes" category, along with all of Ubermacht's vehicles, in the 1.11 update. *If you take Amanda's Sentinel then call someone to hang out it will be locked when you drop him/her off, you can fix this by switching to another character then changing back to the character who took the Sentinel then it should be unlocked and driveable. *This is one of three backup personal vehicles in GTA V that spawn on the street. The other two are the Bagger and the Issi. * This is the most expensive car that can stolen off the street to keep in one's garage or sold at Los Santos Customs, tied with the Felon GT, selling for $9,500. Navigation }} de:Sentinel es:Sentinel fi:Sentinel fr:Sentinel it:Sentinel pl:Sentinel pt:Sentinel ru:Sentinel